


Books

by Callida88



Series: Romione Alphabet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), One Shot, Post-War, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callida88/pseuds/Callida88
Summary: As they move into their new apartment, Ron finds some books Hermione's been holding onto for a long time.A short, fluffy piece.Previously posted on my FFN account.





	Books

The door banged open to reveal Ron, grunting as he attempted not to drop the two boxes he carried. Hermione smiled at the sight before turning back to organizing the dishes.

"Remind me again," he said, struggling to put the boxes down gently, "Why aren't we just levitating this stuff in here?"

"You know that some of our neighbors are Muggles." Hermione said calmly.

She turned around again, and was faced with Ron, his fringe wet with sweat and his face red from effort. He crossed his arms and fell back against the door, closing it.

"Well couldn't you have at least done one of those undetectable expansion charms?"

"Those are exceptionally tricky, Ron. Besides, it would be very peculiar looking if we only had to bring in a few bags and boxes to be completely moved in. It may be a small flat, but it isn't that small."

He sighed, bending over the boxes he'd brought in and beginning to open them. "What's in these anyway?"

The cardboard folds moved back to reveal books, lots of books.

"I'll assume the other one's full of the same." Ron said. He shot Hermione an annoyed look before crossing into the kitchen. He took down one of the newly shelved glasses and filled it with water just to empty it in one long gulp.

Hermione felt sheepish. "Sorry."

He frowned. "I just wish we'd gotten to those while Harry, Ginny, and George were still here. We could have managed the furniture without them, but those are heavy." He drank another glass of water before saying, "And how many more of those boxes are there?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. She pushed the two boxes to the side of the room, near where they'd set up some bookshelves earlier. In actuality she was sure, because she'd boxed them all very specifically. Her old school books, her magical history books, her Muggle books, her miscellaneous books on magical creatures, her various spell books. There was something like twelve boxes, and that was even after choosing to leave some behind at her parents' house.

"I don't believe that for a second," Ron said, but he was smiling now at least. "Why did I choose a girl who reads?" He teased, "I'm sure if you were obsessed with clothes or something there would be much less physical labor involved for me."

Hermione scoffed, "I could start collecting clothing as well if you'd like."

Ron stalked over to her. His face was still flushed, but he seemed in better spirits after rehydrating. Hermione had started shelving some of the books, but stopped when she felt his hands on her hips. His lips ghosted over the back of her neck for a moment.

"Have I told you that I like your hair like that?" He asked.

She had pulled her curls into a messy bun just to get them off of her neck and out of the way. Moving at the start of summer had perhaps been foolish, but they just happened to find this apartment, not too far from the Ministry or from Diagon Alley. Perfect for both of their needs. It happened within a week of looking, while they were still only discussing moving out of Grimmauld Place. It was something that had to be done, they knew that. Their relationship was getting more serious every day, and so was Harry and Ginny's. Both couples needed their own space. Still, it felt like everything had moved so quickly. And now here they were, in a flat of their own, all alone.

"No," She answered, turning to peck him on the lips. "But it's nice to know. Thank you."

He smiled brightly.

They both leaned down to pick up more books. While Hermione stowed hers onto the shelf, Ron was looking at the one in his hands, struggling not to laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked, glancing at what he held.

"I can't believe you still have these." Ron said before fully giving into his laughter. He chuckled so hard that he was doubled over.

She tore the book out of his hand and blushed when she saw the cover. "I didn't realize I'd kept this." Her hand smoothed over the cover. _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ron looked at her skeptically, "Oh please, Hermione. You even know that everything in there is lies! It's because you had that crush on him."

"Shut it." Hermione said quietly, placing the book on the shelf no matter how ridiculous it was.

"Do you have the rest in here too?" Ron said, he squatted and rummaged through the books, "Ah, look, _Break with a Banshee_ , _Travels with Trolls_ , _Magical Me_ , _Year with the Yeti_."

Hermione crossed her arms, glaring down at him. "Stop, Ronald."

He smiled up at her, "Sorry, love. But why do you still have these?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"As if there's anything you don't know." He said.

Rolling her eyes she told him, "I suppose it's because books aren't just for holding knowledge."

Ron's eyebrows nearly shot off his face he was so surprised. "What?"

"Don't look so incredulous," Hermione snapped, "Books can be important mementos too. Obviously these ones don't have an ounce of useful information in them, but they do commemorate Lockhart and…well he did have a rather large impact on our second year, at least the parts I was around for."

He stood, "Alright. I'll go get more of your mementos then."

By the time that Ron came back, with two more heavy boxes in his arms, Hermione had filled a whole shelf.

"I'll be living in a library for the rest of my life, won't I?"

The rest of his life. Hermione thought, happiness and love bubbling up in her. "If I have it my way, I suppose so, yes."

Ron set down the boxes and went to stand next to Hermione. He slung an arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Staring at the shelves before them, he smiled.

"Good." He said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated! I, of course, do not own these characters, just the bits of story I've come up with. Also, as a side note, if you have any suggestions for topics for future stories in this series please let me know. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my writing!


End file.
